Révélation
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia à une vision d’une jeune femme enceinte se faisant mordre par un vampire, Angel, Gunn et Wesley vont sur place pour essayer de la sauver...


**Titre : Révélation**

**Auteur : Aurélie (a.a.k)**

**Catégorie : Angel/Cordélia **

**Résumé : cordélia à une vision d'une jeune femme enceinte se faisant mordre par un vampire, angel gunn et wesley vont sur place pour essayer de la sauver... **

**C'est ma première fanfic sur Angel, alors soyez indulgent SVP**

------------------------------------------------------

Cet épisode ce passe pendant la 3 saison+/- vers " dad ", lorne n'habite pas à l'hôtel

A l'hôtel Hypérion, Angel, Wesley et Gunn joue à un jeux vidéo pendant que Cordélia et Fred change le petit Connor

Cordélia (parlant à connor) : bon, on va te mettre une nouvelle couche, d'accord ? d'accord mon petit ange ?

Angel (croyant qu'elle l'apelle) : oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a cordy ?

Cordélia : hein ?

Angel (s'approchant des jeunes femmes) : ben tu m'a appellé non ?

Fred (à cordélia) : il croit que tu lui parlait (à angel) mais elle parlait à ton formidable fils

Angel : oh, excuse-moi

Cordélia : c'est rien, fred tu veux bien aller chercher le biberon que j'ai laissé à côté, je crois que monsieur à faim

Fred : j'y vais

Elle part

Angel : je peux le faire si tu veux

Cordélia (prenant connor dans ses bras) : non non et non, pour une fois que tu ne le colles pas et que moi et fred on peut s'en occupé, j'en profite, alors maintenant retourne jouer avec les autres !

Angel : ok ok

Il retourne jouer avec gunn et wesley. Cordélia, elle, marche avec connor dans les bras, quand soudain, elle sent une migraine l'envahir, annonçant la venue d'une vision

Cordélia : angel prend le bébé

Angel : tient tient, tu as changé d'avis !

Cordélia : angel je ne plaisante pas, prend-le

Angel se lève vite

Angel : ok

Cordélia(paniquant) : dépêche-toi, oh non, c'est trop tard

Sa voix meurt, et soudain les images défilent alors qu'une douleur insoutenable l'assaille, mais cordélia résiste à l'envie de porter ses mains à son crâne, elle sert le bébé contre elle, comme pour le protéger, puis elle crie, comme si c'était le seul moyen pour que la douleur s'estompe, mais comme à chaque fois ça ne sers à rien.

Angel se précipite près d'elle, mais c'est trop tard, elle tombe à la renverse, connor sous l'effet du choque se met à pleurer, ses pleurs se mêlent aux cris de cordélia

Vision : une ruelle sombre, une enseigne indique : Le farouze, une femme enceinte se faisant attaquer par un vampire, ce vampire lui faisant boire son sang, et la jeune femme se transformant en vampire, puis la jeune femme attaquant des dizaines d'innocent.

Cordélia ouvre les yeux et vois angel et les autres penchés au-dessus d'elle, le petit pleure, rendant la migraine qui l'assaille encore plus douloureuse

Angel (visiblement inquiet) : cordélia est-ce que ça va ?

Cordélia : oui

Angel : donne-le moi

Elle le laisse lui prendre connor des bras, puis essaie de se relever

Fred : je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste couchée

Cordélia : non ça ira (à angel) il va bien ?

Angel : oui oui, tu l'a bien protéger dans tes bras, fred va le coucher veux-tu

Fred : oui, il n'y a pas de problème

Wesley : qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Cordélia : un femme enceinte se faisant attaquer par un vampire derrière le pub " le Farouze " le vampire la transforme en vampire, ensuite on la vois tuer des dizaines d'innocents

Gunn : la routine quoi, bon on y va ?

Angel : allez déjà dans la voiture je vous rejoins

Gunn et wesley acquiescent, prennent les armes adéquates et vont dans la voiture

Angel : ça va ?

Cordélia : oui, je l'ai déjà dit angel, c'est pas la première vision et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, à la longue, on s'y habitue, maintenant vas-y les autres t'attendent

Angel : ok, repose-toi stp

Cordélia(essayant de se relever) : oui !

Elle est prise de vertige et tombe dans les bras d'angel

Angel : hé !

Cordélia : c'est rien ok, ça, ça va passer

Elle se redresse, mais angel la tient toujours dans ses bras

Cordélia : vas-y, j'ai pas envie d'avoir eu cette vision pour rien

Angel : oui

Fred arrive

Fred : voilà j'ai couché le petit ange (elle voit que cordélia est dans les bras d'angel) oh

Cordélia : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Angel aide cordélia à s'asseoir

Angel : bon, moi j'y vais (à fred) veille sur elle

Cordélia : angel ! j'ai dis que ça allait

Angel l'ignore

Angel : alors ?

Fred : oui oui, y a pas de problème

Angel : maintenant j'y vais

Angel part

GENERIQUE

Cordélia est couchée, ses mains sur le visage, fred arrive avec un verre d'aspirine

Fred : ça ne va toujours pas mieux ?

Cordélia : non

Fred (lui tendant le verre) : tient

Cordélia : merci

Elle boit puis dépose le verre sur la table

Fred : tu veux que j'appelle angel

Cordélia : NON

Fred baisse la tête

Cordélia : excuse-moi, non, écoute, laisse-le sauvé la jeune femme, il n'a pas besoin de se faire du souci pour rien

Fred : très bien

Dans le pub " le Farouze ", angel&compagnie arrive et remarque vite la jeune femme enceinte, elle se lève justement, prête à partir, angel l'accoste

Angel : excusez-moi

Femme : oui

Angel : bonjour, je m'appelle angel, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Femme : euh, oui

Angel : voilà, je suis détective privé, et voici mes associé, wesley et gunn

Wesley : bonsoir

Gunn : madame !

Femme : enchanté. Euh, monsieur angel, puis-je savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Gunn : nous avons des raisons de croire que vous êtes en danger

Femme (paniquant) : en danger, mais

Angel : ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes justement là pour vous aider, et vous protéger

Femme : oh, oui, je

Wesley : où êtes-vous garée ?

Femme : juste derrière

Angel : bien, venez nous allons vous accompagné

Femme : quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas m'agressez ?

Angel(lui tendant sa carte) : ceci peut-être !

Elle la regarde puis commence à partir

Femme : écouter, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous me voulez, mais laissez-moi tranquille ok

Sur ce elle part en courant

Angel : pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas cru ?

Gunn : par les temps qui court, je la comprend, bon si on la suivait pour la sauver ?

Angel : bonne idée

Ils sortent en courant, et arrive juste à temps, en effet, le vampire vient juste de coincer la femme enceinte, angel le voit et lui saute dessus, après une courte bagarre, angel le tue

Femme : je, je ne sais pas quoi dire

Gunn : un merci suffira

Femme : hé bien, merci, merci de tout cœur, mais qu'est-ce que c'était

Nos amis se regardent, puis wesley prend la parole

Wesley : un fou, un fou qui se prenait pour un vampire

Femme : oh

Angel : nous allons vous raccompagné pour être sûr que votre vie n'est plus en danger

Femme : merci c'est gentil

A l'hôtel, fred s'occupe de connor pendant que cordélia essaie désespérément de faire partir la migraine qui la tient depuis sa vision

Cordélia : bon, si je met 3 aspirines, ça devrait partir, tu ne croit pas fred ?

Fred : 3 ! mais tu es folle

Cordélia : pas folle, enfin si, folle de douleur, c'est la première fois que ça dure si longtemps

Fred : mais pourquoi, comment ça ce fait ?

Cordélia : si seulement je le savais

Cordélia s'apprête à avaler l'eau dans laquelle 3 aspirines se dissoudent, mais fred lui prend le verres des mains

Cordélia : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Fred : cordélia, 3 aspirines, ça me paraît un peu fort, on devrait peut-être attendre qu'angel revienne

Cordélia (s'énervant) : je n'ai pas besoin qu'angel me donne sa bénédiction !

Angel, gunn et wesley entrent à ce moment là, et entendent la phrase de cordélia

Angel : que je te donne ma bénédiction pour quoi ?

Cordélia fusille fred du regard

Cordélia : pour rien !

Fred : elle voulait avaler 3 aspirines à la fois, et elle en a déjà pris deux en moins d'une 1 heure !

Wesley : mais tu es folles cordélia

Angel : c'est la vision c'est ça

Cordélia : oui, c'est la vision, c'est toujours les visions !

Angel : assied-toi

Cordélia : non, ça va, je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais me soigné sans que vous veniez vous en mêlez

Angel la prend par les épaules et la fait s'asseoir

Angel : j'ai dis assied-toi

Cordélia soupir

Angel : depuis quand ça dure ?

Cordélia : depuis quand ça dure ? depuis quand quoi dure ? mes migraines ? ça dure depuis le début ! mais c'est vrai que ça à empirer, d'habitude ça s'atténue assez vite, mais là, ça fait presque 1 heure, et j'ai toujours aussi mal !

Angel : viens avec moi, viens t'allonger

Cordélia : non, ça ira

Fred : cordélia, tu devrait y aller

Cordélia : bon d'accord, je viens

Cordélia et angel montent dans la chambre de celui-ci

Fred : pauvre cordélia, ses visions la font vraiment souffrir

Wesley : oui, et elle le cachait bien, on ne c'est rendu compte de rien

Gunn : ben oui, c'est une actrice !

Fred : je crois que je vais garder connor encore un peu

Gunn : oui, il vaut mieux attendre qu'angel redescende avant d'aller le couché

Wesley : surtout qu'il à l'air bien dans tes bras, il s'est endormi

Fred : oh, il est trop mignon

Gunn(lui prenant le verre des mains) : moi je vais jeter ça

Wesley : bonne idée

Chambre d'angel, il aide cordélia à s'allonger

Cordélia : angel , je ne suis pas infirme, une migraine n'a jamais tué personne, je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat !

Angel : veux-tu bien te taire et m'écouter stp

Cordélia : oui

Angel : bien ! pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis

Cordélia : rien dis ?

Angel : tout à l'heure, tu as dis que ça allait, et ce n'était pas vrai

Cordélia : je n'ai rien dis parce que sinon, tu ne serais pas parti, et cette jeune femme serai peut-être morte, comment va-t-elle à ce propos ?

Angel : ne change pas de sujet veux-tu, c'est normal que je ne serai pas parti, tu es importante cordélia, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Cordélia : mais que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive

Angel : je ne sais pas, tu pourrai t'évanouir à cause la douleur ou

Cordélia : je n'ai pas mal à ce point ! enfin pas toujours

Angel : promet-moi de ne plus me mentir sur ça

Cordélia : mais

Angel : promet-le moi cordélia, je veux savoir quand tu ne va pas bien, je veux le savoir pour t'aider

Cordélia : tu ne saurai rien faire

Angel : je trouverai toujours un moyen, maintenant promet

Cordélia : bon, d'accord c'est promi

Angel : je préfère ça, maintenant, demain soir tu es libre ?

Cordélia : demain soir ? oui pourquoi ?

Angel : tu veux bien me réservé ta soirée ?

Cordélia : serai-ce une invitation ?

Angel : en quelque sorte

Cordélia : ok, j'en serai ravie

Ils se sourient

Angel : je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant

Cordélia : oui

Il l'embrasse sur le front et est prêt à redescendre

Cordélia : angel

Il se retourne

Angel : oui ?

Cordélia : tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, comment va la fille de ma vision ?

Angel : elle va bien, elle va très bien, grâce à toi

Cordélia : non, c'est grâce à toi

Angel : sans toi, on aurait pas su où elle était, ni même qu'elle était en danger

Cordélia : oui mais sans toi, elle serait peut-être tout de même une vampire à l'heure qu'il est !

Angel : tu es têtu quand tu veux !

Cordélia : non, juste réaliste, je crois que toi et moi on se complète bien tout de même !

Angel : oui en effet, bon, je te laisse, repose-toi bien

Cordélia : merci

Ils se sourient puis angel descend et, après quelque minutes, cordy s'endore

Au rez-de-chaussée, angel revient

Wesley : alors ?

Angel : elle va mieux, elle s'est endormie

Fred : connor aussi c'est endormi, je devrais pas aller le mettre au lit ?

Angel : attend, donne-le moi

Fred lui donne

Angel (à connor) : alors fiston, on fait dodo, (aux autres) je vais le mettre moi-même

Gunn : bien, moi je vais rentrer pour me coucher

Wesley : oui moi aussi, à demain

Fred : oui à demain, dormez bien

Gunn : merci, toi aussi fred

Ils partent

Fred : moi aussi, je vais aller me coucher

Angel : oui

Fred (faisant un petit bisou à connor) : bonne nuit toi ! (à angel) : dors bien

Angel : oui, à demain

Fred monte

Angel : bon, ben nous aussi on va dormir

Dans la chambre d'angel, il regarde cordélia dormir, on voit une petite étincelle dans ses yeux en la regardant, il reste comme ça quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, quand cordélia se réveille

Angel : hé ! t'es de retour

Cordélia (se redressant) : apparemment, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Angel : rien, je te regardais dormir, tu avais l'air si paisible

Cordélia : oh

Elle à l'air gênée

Angel : tu as encore mal ?

Cordélia : mal ? oh les visions, non c'est passé, heureusement d'ailleurs !

Angel : oui

Un instant passe sans qu'ils ne parlent

Cordélia : tu ne t'assied pas ?

Angel secoue la tête

Cordélia : je crois que je vais rentrer

Angel : pourquoi ?

Cordélia : je t'accapare ton lit !

Angel : c'est rien, il est tard, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Cordélia : je sais me battre maintenant, grâce à toi d'ailleurs !

Angel : tu savais déjà bien te défendre

Cordélia : oui si on veut

Elle se lève puis s'étire

Cordélia : oh ça m'a fait du bien de dormir, tu sais que ton lit est super confortable ?

Angel( un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres) : oui, écoute, franchement, tu peux resté,

Cordélia : et où comptes-tu dormir ?

Angel : il y a un divan en bas

Cordélia : non, non, écoute je veux bien resté, mais dors dans ton lit

Angel : et toi ?

Cordélia : hé bien, je vais prendre le canapé

Angel : toi !

Cordélia : oui, bon ok, ça ne m'enchante pas mais, je ne veux pas te voler ton lit !

Angel : il est grand, tu sais mon lit, on pourrait dormir à deux dedans

Cordélia : oui, bonne idée, mais je n'ai pas de pyjama

Angel se dirige vers sa garde robe, et en sors un long t-shirt

Angel(lui tendant son t-shirt) : ça ira ça ?

Cordélia (le prenant) : oui, c'est parfait, merci, t'es le meilleur

Angel : oui si on veut, tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain

Cordélia : oui merci

Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain sous le yeux d'angel, celui-ci enfile un vieux t-shirt et un vieux short, en guise de pyjama (vu que normalement, il dort tout nu, il faut bien qu'il improvise !) et quelque minutes plus tard, ils sont tout les deux allongé côte à côte dans le lit d'angel, ils s'endorment rapidement sans que rien ne se passe (patience !)

Le lendemain matin, angel se réveille avec le visage de cordélia à quelques centimètre du sien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, ses lèvres, à l'aspect si doux, cela fait des jours et des nuits qu'il rêve d'y goûté à ses lèvres, des jours et des nuits qu'il rêve de tenir cette femme juste couchée à côté de lui dans ses bras, des jours et des nuits qu'il rêve de la toucher, de lui faire l'amour, mais il ne peut pas, en tout cas, il ne peux surment pas lui faire l'amour ! il n'a pas le droit, et ça le fait souffrir, ça le détruit à petit feu, car il s'est rendu compte qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, ça pourrait faire rire certaine personne du scoobby gang, mais il s'en fichait, le fait était là, il l'aimait, oh il aimait toujours buffy également, enfin, il croyait, et puis, buffy l'avait oublié, elle était avec un autre, les choses avaient changée, avant, il rêvait de buffy le soir, désormais, c'était de cordélia qu'il rêvait, il imaginait chaque partie de son corps collé au sien, brûlant d'amour pour lui, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, cordélia ne le considérait que comme un ami, un ami et son patron, et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Cordélia ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'il la fixait

Cordélia : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Angel : rien, c'est juste que

Cordélia : que ? vas-y je ne vais pas te manger

Cordy réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce mit à rire

Angel : quoi ?

Cordélia : rien, je viens juste de me rendre compte du sens de ma réflexion ! c'est vrai c'est le comble pour un vampire de se faire rassurée par une humaine avec une telle réflexion " je ne vais pas te manger " de mieux en mieux cordy, tu crois quand plus des visions, doyle m'a donné son humour pathétique ?

Angel (en riant légèrement) : je n'en ai aucune idée !

Elle se remet à rire, tout en se levant

Cordélia : qu'elle vie quand même !

Angel : à qui le dis-tu ! alors bien dormi ?

Cordélia : comme un bébé, (elle s'assied près d'angel) c'est fou ce que la présence d'un vampire peu appaiser, avec toi je me sens vraiment en sécurité, pas que je ne me sente pas en sécurité avec gunn ou wesley, mais

Angel : ce sont de humains !

Cordélia : voilà ! ne va pas leur dire que je t'ai dis ça ok !

Angel (amusé) : ok

Cordélia : au fait, tu allais me dire quelque chose avant que je te sorte ma stupide vanne à la façon doyle, c'était quoi ?

Angel : je ne sais plus

Cordélia : ok, est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche ?

Angel : biensûr

Cordélia : ok, merci, après je passerai chez moi pour me changer et mettre des affaires propres, bon j'y vais

Angel acquiesce et la regard partir d'un air amoureux

A l'hôtel, 1 heure plus tard tout le monde est présent sauf cordélia

Gunn : bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Fred : je peux faire du café si vous voulez ?

Wesley(songeur) : oui je veux bien

Gunn : qu'est-ce qui se passe wesley ?

Wesley : rien, je repense juste à hier soir, ça me semblait juste, trop facile, pourquoi les puissances auraient envoyé une vision à cordy pour une si bête affaire

Angel : bonne question !

Cordélia entre à ce moment là

Cordélia : salut tout le monde

Gunn : ben vaut mieux tard que jamais !

Cordélia : pardon ?

Gunn : tu as une demi-heure de retard !

Cordélia : ce n'est pas près de moi qu'il faut te plaindre, mais près des personnes qui ont saccagé mon appart

Angel : comment ça ?

Cordélia : quand je suis arrivée, dennis était en plein rangement, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était lui qui avait fait ça

Gunn : pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Cordélia : depuis que je me suis faites engrosser par un démon via un humain, dennis est très protecteur, et il déteste quand je ne dorme pas à la maison, donc j'ai cru que c'était à cause de ça, mais il m'a fait comprendre que non

Wesley : comment ça tu n'as pas dormi chez toi, et tu étais où ?

Cordélia : et je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

Wesley : eh bien

Angel : elle a dormi ici

Tout le monde se tourne vers angel

Gunn : et où ça ?

Cordélia : là on s'éloigne de mon problème au cas on vous n'auriez pas remarquer ! mon appart est dévasté, qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé si j'avais dormi chez moi !

Fred : oh oui c'est vrai, et dennis n'a rien

Cordélia : fred, dennis est mort, que veux-tu qui lui arrive ?

Fred : je ne sais pas je demandais ça par politesse

Cordélia : oui, si on veut, bon, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi alors ? resté ici et laissé dennis faire tout, tout seul, ou rentrer chez moi et l'aider ?

Wesley : il vaut peut-être mieux que tu n'aie plus chez toi, si la chose qui a voulu t'attaqué revenais

Angel : il a raison, tu restes ici

Cordélia : wow, wow, wow, wow, et je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire ! et bien désolé de vous contre-dire mais moi, je dors chez moi cette nuit, point final, c'était sans doute un fou, un cambrioleur, qui a cru qu'il y avait des trucs à volé, et qui, quand il n'a rien vu qui aie de la valeur, est parti, mais a saccagé l'appartement pour montré sa fureur de n'avoir rien trouvé !

Angel : je suppose que dennis s'est mannisfesté pour le faire partir, et que ça n'a pas marché, conclusion, c'est sûrement un démon et donc tu reste ici, fin de la discussion

Cordélia : Bon, c'est sans doute un cambrioleur très très téméraire, mais moi, je serai chez moi cette nuit, ok

Angel : cordy !

Cordélia (s'énervant) : non angel, tu n'est pas ma mère, je fais ce que je veux !

Gunn : oh cordélia, calme-toi, ok tu dors où tu veux, nous tout ce qu'on veux c'est que tu sois en sécurité

Cordélia : je suis en sécurité, j'ai dennis, je sais me défendre, et de plus j'ai les leçon d'angel en plus, ce qui fait que maintenant je sais donné des coups, alors maintenant fin de la discussion ! ok !

Un silence s'installe

Cordélia (après un moment) : où est connor ?

Angel : il dort

Angel se dirige vers l'ascenseur, le prend et monte dans son appartement, les autres regardent cordélia, qui empruntes le même chemin que notre vampire adoré

Dans la chambre de connor, angel le regarde dormir, il entend l'ascenseur, se retourne et voit cordélia, elle s'approche

Angel : j'aime le voir dormir, ça me calme quand je suis énervé

Cordélia : oui, c'est un beau p'tit bout't'chou, ... angel je sais que tu es en colère contre moi parce que je ne veux pas resté ici, mais, arrête, arrête de me couver comme ça, je ne suis plus un bébé, ok, quelque fois, la plupart du temps d'accord, j'ai tord et tu viens toujours me sauver d'une mort certaine, ok, mais il faut que ça change, j'en ai assez d'être la demoiselle en détresse, j'en ai assez de me plier à vos opinions, ce sont mes affaires, et c'est moi qui les règles. alors ce soir je dîne avec toi, puis j'irai chez moi et tout se passera bien, je t'assure, alors arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça pour rien. Ok ?

_Angel : ok, mais tu sais je peux pas m'en empêcher, parce que, parce je tiens beaucoup à toi, en faites toi et connor êtes les personnes qui comptes le plus dans ma vie _

_Il s'approche d'elle, lui prend le visage entre les mains et l'embrasse_

Cordélia : angel, ok ?

Il se rend compte qu'il rêvait

Angel : quoi, oh oui ok, mais tu sais je peux pas m'en empêcher, parce que, parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, en faites toi et connor êtes les personnes qui comptes le plus dans ma vie, et aussi gunn et wesley et fred

Cordélia (lui souriant) : je sais ça

Le soir

Angel : prend bien soin de connor, fred

Fred : oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas

Gunn : bonne soirée

Cordélia : merci gunn

Cordy et angel partent

Au restaurant, la soirée se passe bien, angel et cordy parlent de tout et de rien mais surtout de connor.

Plus tard, le dîner fini, angel raccompagne cordy devant chez elle

Angel : tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne voir pour être sûr

Cordélia : certaine, j'ai passé une super soirée

Angel : moi aussi, une des meilleurs

Cordélia : wouaw, ça devait être vachement bien alors,

Ils rient

Cordélia : bonne nuit

Angel : bonne nuit

Cordélia : fait un bisou à connor pour moi

Angel : ok

Après s'être regardé intensément avec cordélia, angel part, sous le regard de celle-ci, on voit ses yeux briller, puis elle rentre

La nuit cordélia dort, quand elle est frappée d'une vision

Vision : l'appartement de cordélia, un vampire qui se bat avec elle, puis ce vampire la mordant

Elle se réveille en sursaut, et porte ses mains à son crâne, à cause la douleur

Cordélia : oh mon dieu, il faut que j'appelle angel

Cordy se lève en vitesse, allume toute les lampes, sors un pieu et prend une croix avec elle, puis elle prend le téléphone et compose le numéro d'angel

Dans la chambre d'angel, il dort mais est réveillé par le téléphone

Angel : qui que se soit, si ce n'est pas important, il est mort demain !

Il décroche

Angel : allo ?

Appartement de cordy

Cordélia ( la voix tremblante, et lançant des regard apeuré partout autour d'elle) : angel, c'est cordy

Angel( au téléphone) : cordélia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cordélia : j'ai, j'ai eu une vision

Angel : une vision, ça va ?

Cordélia : oui, c'est, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur

Angel (inquiété) : et qu'est-ce qui te fais peur

Cordélia entend un bruit sourd, angel l'entend aussi

Angel : cordélia, s'était quoi ça ?

Cordélia : ma vision

Angel : quoi ?

Cordélia : attend,

Elle prend la croix dans la main, et parcours l'appartement avec

Angel : cordélia ?

Le vampire de la vision de cordy apparaît devant elle

Cordélia : AH !

Vampire : salut poupée

Il s'avance et elle recule, levant la croix

Vampire : tu croix me faire peur avec ta ridicule croix

Angel : CORDELIA !

Cordélia : euh angel, je crois que je vais te laisser

Angel : j'arrive tout de suite

Cordélia : Se serait gentil oui !

Elle est interrompue car le vampire lui fonce dessus

Cordélia : AH

Elle lui jette un lampe dessus, puis un livre, tout ce qu'elle trouve est bon

Vampire : tu ne fais qu'usé tes forces pour rien, et retardé mon festin

Cordélia : oui, mais au moins j'essaie

à l'hôtel, angel s'habille le plus vite possible, prend des armes et sautent dans sa voiture

Appartement de cordy

Cordélia : c'est vous qui avez saccagé mon appartement ?

Vampire : bien vu

Cordélia : Co ...comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? vous êtes un vampire et je ne vous ai pas invité !

Vampire : tu habite avec un fantôme, je me trompe ?

Cordélia : non, mais je vois pas le rapport

Vampire : justement il y en a un, cet appartement n'est pas tout à fait " humain " si je puis dire puisque qu'un fantôme y habite, donc je peux y entré quand bon me semble !

Le vampire saute sur cordélia, qui prise par surprise n'arrive pas à l'éviter, mais dennis lui casse une bouteille sur le crâne

Cordélia : merci dennis

Un combat s'en suit, et cordélia s'en sort pas mal,

Vampire : dis donc, tu te bats bien pour une mortelle, une fille en plus

Cordélia (lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le nez) : c'est que j'ai un bon professeur, également vampire

Vampire : oh quel chance, mais maintenant passons au chose sérieuses veux-tu, parce que je commence à avoir faim

Cordélia : dommage pour toi, moi non

Elle essaie de lui donné un coup de pied, mais il lui attrape la jambe, la faisant tombé au sol, il s'approche d'elle et la prend par la gorge

Vampire : quel dommage n'est-ce pas, d'avoir eu cette vision, sans ça, ton ami ne serai jamais venu, il n'aurai jamais empêché mon frère de mordre cette fille, et il n'aurait jamais tué mon frère

Cordélia (parlant difficilement) : c'est... pour ça ? c'est pour... ça que... vous voulez... me tuer ?

Vampire : pour quoi d'autres après ça, nous aurons la voix libre, puisqu'il ne saura qui sauvé à quel moment, (il la colle contre le mur et lui lève la tête de façon à pouvoir mordre son coup) allez, parler m'a donné soif !

Angel : les bars ça existe !

Vampire : t'es qui toi ?

Le vampire distrait par angel, cordy lui flanque un coup de poing pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fait, elle tombe à terre, porte la main à son cou et se met à tousser, respirant vite, essayant de reprendre le plus d'air possible

Angel : cordy ça va ?

Elle acquiesse tout en continant à tousser

Vampire(se relevant) : tu m'a pas répondu (il s'approche d'angel et veux lui donné un cou de poing) t'es qui toi ?

Angel(évitant le coup de son adversaire, et prenant son visage de vampire) : moi, je suis ton pire cauchemar

Angel l'envoi valser à travers la pièce

Angel : t'aurais pas un pieu cordy ?

Elle se lève difficilement et lui lance le pieu

Angel : merci

Le vampire feint de s'élancer vers angel, mais tente de donner un coup de poind à cordy, celle-ci l'évite de justesse, et le lui rend, suivi d'un coup de genoux bien placé

Angel : et, joli coup !

Cordélia (se tournant vers angel, toute contente) : merci ! tes leçons portent leurs fruits

Angel : oui (le vampire se relève et s'approche de cordy, déconcentrée) cordy attention

Elle se retourne et se prend un coup tellement violent, qu'elle valse à travers la pièce et tombe inconsciente, angel, fou de rage, se jette sur le vampire et lui enfonce le pieu dans le cœur, le vampire tombe en cendre

Angel : voilà ce qui arrive quand on touche à la femme que j'aime

Dennis porte cordélia sur ce qui reste de canapé, et angel se précipite vers elle, après quelque minutes, elle se réveille, et porte ses main à son œil

Cordélia : aïe, les vampires ne savent pas à quel points c'est dur de camouflé les yeux aux beurres noirs ?

Angel(souriant en secouant la tête) : la prochaine fois, fais moi plaisir, et écoute moi

Cordélia : ok, j'y manquerai pas

Elle se redresse et soupir

Angel : tu te débrouille bien !

Cordélia : tu trouve ?

Angel : tu lui as mis une raclée

Cordélia : c'est pour ça qu'il a failli me mordre, et m'a fracassé l'œil

Ils se regardent puis se mettent à rire

Cordélia(regardant l'appartement ravagé) : je crois que je vais avoir une grosse facture pour tout rénové

Angel : je t'aiderai

Cordélia : merci

Ils se regardent puis leurs visages se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, et qu'ils découvrent chacun la langue de l'autre, après un long baiser passionné, ils s'écartent

Angel : ton lit est toujours en état ?

Cordélia : oui mais

Angel : chut !

Il la prend dans ses bras

Cordélia(riant) : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Angel (lui souriant à la fois malicieusement et amoureusement) : à ton avis...

Cordélia : angel, ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas envie, loin de là, mais on ne peux pas, je tiens à ma vie, et toi àton âme

Angel : qui te parle de faire l'amour, je veux juste être près de toi, m'endormir en te tenant dans mes bras

Cordélia : oh dans ce cas

Elle l'embrasse et il l'emporte dans sa chambre

Le lendemain matin, cordy se réveille, et sent le corps d'angel collé au sien, il la tient par un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui, elle se retourne et admire son visage parfait, puis l'embrasse tendrement, angel se réveillant à ce moment là, lui rend son baiser

Angel : bonjour

Cordy lui souri

Cordélia : ça fais deux fois qu'on dort dans le même lit !

Angel : oui

Cordélia regarde l'heure

Cordélia : faudrait peut-être se lever si on veut pas être en retard

Angel : oui

Cordélia se lève et va dans la salle de bain, elle se regarde dans le miroir, et voit son œil au beurre noir

Cordélia : oh non, mais c'est pas vrai, je hais les vampires, je les détestes vraiment

Angel (dans l'encadrement de la porte) : merci, c'est gentil

Cordélia (se retournant toute gênée) : euh, excuse-moi(elle s'approche de lui) mais toi, tu es exceptionnel, tu as une âme, moi je parle de ceux qui n'ont pas d'âme, ils ne pensent pas quand donnant un coup dans le visage, ils vont me ruiner en maquillage pour camoufler ça ! (elle désigne son œil endolori)

Angel(secouant la tête en souriant) : tu es incroyable !

Cordélia : mais c'est vrai, on pourrait croire qu'ils seraient assez intelligent pour frapper, je sais pas moi, dans le ventre, dans le dos, ou même dans les jambes, mais non, et bang, en plein dans l'œil

Angel : en général, après avoir frappé, ils mordent et tu meurs, et puis le bleu te va bien je trouve !

Cordélia : ah ah ah, très marrant

Angel : bon je te laisse te préparer

Cordélia : j'espère que tu as de la patience !

Angel : dennis me tiendra compagnie !

A l'hôtel hypérion, gunn arrive, fred et wesley sont déjà là

Gunn : hello !

Fred : bonjour

Gunn : angel n'est pas là ?

Fred : non

Wesley : il n'a pas dormi ici apparemment

Gunn : attendez, lui et cordélia auraient...

Wesley : sortez les pieux

Fred : mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend

Gunn : tu n'as rien remarqué ? enfin ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'angel et cordy sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Fred : ça je le savais déjà, mais pourquoi vous dites sortez les pieux

Wesley : ben, à mon, avis, si angel n'as pas dormi ici, c'est qu'ils ont fait autre chose que de dormir

Angel et cordy arrivent à ce moment là, mains dans la mains

Angel : et bien figure toi que si, on a fait que ça

Gunn : vous êtes enfin ensemble, eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt

Nos tourtereaux échangent un regard complices

Fred : euh, cordélia, je peux te poser une question ?

Cordélia : oui vas-y

Fred : qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

Cordélia (ouvrant de grand yeux et portant la main à son œil) : ça se voit tant que ça !

Angel faisant non de la tête aux autres

Gunn : non !

Wesley : pas du tout !

Cordélia : qu'est-ce que vous mentez bien, on y croirait presque !

Gunn, wesley fred et angel se regardent avant d'éclater de rire

Cordélia : mais c'est ça, riez, n'empêche que moi, j'ai quand même failli mourir et me suis pris un coup violant dans la figure, expliquant l'œil au beurre noir, et tout ça dans la même nuit, et comble de tout mon appartement tombe en ruine, mais ça biensûr tout le monde s'en fiche, c'est mieux de se moquer de moi ! merci de votre compassion les gars !

Gunn : hein ?

Angel : excuse-moi cordy

Cordélia : ok, c'est bon pour une fois

Wesley : si vous nous expliquiez, ce serait plus simple pour comprendre

Crodélia : en gros : je dormais, j'ai eu une vision me montrant ma mort, j'ai appelé angel, mais pendant que j'étais au téléphone je me suis faite attaqué par un vilain vampire, je me suis battue avec mais il a quand même fini par m'attrapé à la gorge, il était prêt à me mordre, mais angel est arrivé, ils se sont battu un cours instant, juste le temps que je reprenne mon souffle, puis le vampire a essayé de me frappé, j'ai esquivé et lui ai rendu son coup, ensuite angel m'a déconcentrée et je me suis prise un coup hyper violent, puis la suite faudra demander à angel parce que j'était plus là, j'était partie dans le monde de l'inconscience !

Tout le monde se tourne vers angel

Angel : puis je l'ai tué, dennis a porté cordélia sur le divan et on a attendu qu'elle se réveille

Gunn : woaw

Cordélia : comme tu dis

Wesley : ça été une sacré soirée

Cordélia : oui ben des soirées dans ce genre là je m'en passerai volontiers tu vois ! comme si mes visions c'était déjà pas assez, il faut qu'en plus, on essaie de me tuer parce que justement j'ai ces visions !

Angel : quoi ?

Cordélia : il a dit que si je ne vous avait rien dis, que tu n'aurais pas empêcher son frère de mordre la jeune femme enceinte, et que son frère serait toujours en vie, il a dit, que si je mourrait, tu ne saurai pas qui sauvé à quel moment, et que donc il aurait la voix libre

Cordy baisse les yeux et angel va la prendre dans ses bras

Fred : mais y a quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, comment il a pu entré dans l'appartement, un vampire n'est pas censé attendre qu'on l'invite ?

Gunn : c'est vrai ça

Wesley : oui, comment ça se fait, c'est impossible, à moins, mais non même

Angel : si tu la laissais parler on le saurait peut-être

Wesley : oui excuse-moi

Cordelia : c'est rien, je lui ai demandé, moi aussi je trouvais ça bizarre, c'était lui qui était venu l'autre soir, il m'a dit que vu que je vivais avec un fantôme, mon appartement n'est pas totalement " humain " et que donc il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait

Gunn : c'est charmant !

Angel : ça explique tout

Wesley : oui, bon on se met au travail

Cordélia : oui

Chacun va à son bureau, après un moment

Cordélia : dites, franchement, mon œil ça se voit si fort que ça ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire

FIN


End file.
